Galeria
by Menina.Maru
Summary: .The gazettE. - Decidi que minha galeria precisava de algo mais... Perceptível. Para ele, claro.


Estou com raiva, morrendo de raiva. O resolveu deletar meus documentos de fics... Sobrou só esse e um outro, que vou me apressar em terminar. Buáááááá! E o pior é que eu gosto de deixar todo e qualquer espaço na memória do PC para episódios de animês, ou seja, tô perdida. Não era para estar postando agora, mas se é para não perder...

Minha primeira com os meninos do the gazettE. Só é BL pra quem quiser que seja assim. Betada por mim mesma.

* * *

**Galeria**

by Menina Maru

* * *

Uruha's POV

Examinei meticulosamente cada uma de minhas peças e admirando-me como se fosse a primeira vez que as olhasse. Rodei os olhos por toda minha sala, que eu erroneamente intitulava de Galeria. Os milhares de objetos estavam muito bem organizados, mas por se tratar de um lugar pequeno qualquer pessoa acharia que se tratava de alguma espécie de barbaria ou civilização antiga sem nenhum tipo de organização. Mas, por ser o único cliente de minha própria galeria, eu não precisava de me preocupar com isso.

Realmente, milhares de objetos. Tantos que eu nem podia arriscar um palpite. Talvez já fosse a hora de ele perceber que não havia um pingo de coincidência no fato de suas coisas estarem desaparecendo desde dezembro do ano _re_retrasado. Ou talvez houvesse afinal ele não era uma das pessoas mais atentas do mundo.

Novamente olhei ao redor de mim. Decidi que minha galeria precisava de algo mais... Perceptível. Para ele, claro.

------------------------------

Aoi's POV

Antes de sair do estúdio, conferiu se os bolsos ainda estavam cheios. _Ótimo_. Quem quer que estivesse furtando suas coisas ainda não havia pegado as suas chaves. Nem celular, caneta... Tudo ali. Pelo menos até aquele momento. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, aliviado.

Por ser o último a sair fiquei responsável por fechar a sala de ensaio. Já estava quase do subsolo quando dei por falta da minha guitarra. Fechei a cara e apertei o botão de subir inúmeras vezes até que o senhor elevador resolveu por atender meu comando.

Então me dei conta de minha situação. Deus, não com a _minha_ guitarra!

Assim que a porta do elevador deu o primeiro sinal de que iria abrir eu forcei a passagem da porta correndo desesperado correndo até a sala de ensaio, encontrando minha guitarra no mesmo lugar onde eu havia deixado-a.

Finalmente o ar tomou o caminho certo por meus pulmões e eu poderia comemorar por aquele ser o primeiro de tantos dias que eu poderia dizer que nada havia sido levado.

_Poderia_. Teria dito justamente isso se o estacionamento nº 43 não estivesse vago..

- Minha... moto?...Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando convencer meu cérebro que aquela informação que ele estava prestes a processar era totalmente absurda. – CADÊ MINHA MOTO?

Oh, merda. Quem quer que fosse já estava indo longe _demais_.

------------------------------

Uruha's POV

Um breve sorriso tomou meus lábios quando vi a cara de besta que ele fez quando se deu conta de que sua moto não estava ali. Contive a risada quando ele se colocou no meio das duas faixas amarelas, onde antes estava sua moto. Fechei as mãos com toda a força que tinha depois que ele fez aquele pequeno showzinho de desespero. Ele estava querendo me fazer rir, com certeza.

- Moça! - Ok, quando eu não prendia meu cabelo todos me confundiam com uma mulher.

Ele correu em minha direção e minha compostura inicial logo voltou. Achei bem natural ele vir em minha direção, eu era a única pessoa no local. Tirei meus óculos escuros e ajeitei meus fios louros, colocando-os atrás da minha orelha e exalando tranqüilidade, querendo deixar bem claro que não estava no local errado e muito menos na hora errada.

- Sim? 'Tá tudo bem? eu ouvi o senhor gritando, mas não ouvi di...

- Minha moto. Preta, Yamaha, ano 2009. – ele me falou tudo automaticamente.

- Sua?...

- Minha. – ele nem me deixou terminar. E eu estava começando a me considerar uma má pessoa – sim, até esse momento eu me achava um exemplo de bondade – ante o desespero do meu principal objeto de admiração.

- Eu vi um homem... Vestia uma camisa amarela, jeans e um sobretudo branco. Era albino, com certeza. Ele saiu com sua moto na direção da represa. Faz umas duas horas.

- Quê?

- Desculpa te incomodar, mas você trabalha aí, né? - convenhamos, ele estava de óculos escuros, sem maquiagem e usava roupas normais e, apesar de eu saber que era ele sim, fingi-me como se não o conhecesse. – Eu estou esperando meu irmão... Faz um tempo e ele não aparece...

- Eu fui a última pessoa a sair do prédio. Obrigado! E tenha um bom...

Eu não ouvi a última parte, ele já estava a uns bons metros de mim. Estava indo na direção da represa, procurar por um albino de sobretudo branco... Eu _queria_ ver isso.

Já estava ficando de tarde e eu suspirei cansado, abrindo discretamente a porta do meu carro, vendo as quatro e únicas câmeras do circuito interno do estacionamento que eu havia praticamente acabado de desinstalar. Confesso que não fui nem um pouco cuidadoso dessa vez, se ele chegasse dois minutos mais cedo tinha visto onde eu havia escondido sua moto. Coloquei meus óculos novamente e entrei no meu carro, pretendendo voltar para o estacionamento pela noite e pegar a moto.

Tamanha foi a minha ansiedade que as quatro horas que separavam a noite do dia pareceram mais longas do que nunca. E isso me desgastou totalmente. Só depois de litros e litros de suco de espirulina com tomates – por favor, não me perguntem o sabor disso – consegui mover minhas pernas.

Assim que o relógio deu dez horas fui na casa de um vizinho estrangeiro pedir seu carro emprestado. Como ele era novo por esse lado da cidade e besta, no melhor sentido que essa palavra possa ter, deixou que eu o levasse.

Entrei no estacionamento e fui o mais rápido que consegui, apenas joguei a moto na carroceria coberta e fui dirigindo numa velocidade relativamente alta até chegar a minha casa. Eu até pensei em devolver o carro ainda naquela noite, mas decidi por não incomodar mais meu vizinho.

------------------------------

- Tem certeza,_absoluta_?

- Tenho sim, jovem.

- Um homem loiro, alto...

Um brilho de compreensão passou pelos olhos de Aoi. Estava começando a achar que o que lhe seguia era um ser masculino e não feminino.

------------------------------

Uruha's POV

Com alguma dificuldade subi a moto pelas escadas, até chegar à minha galeria. Abri o porta-trecos e descobri mais um monte de objetos que ele levava, todos incrivelmente desorganizados.

Com toda a paciência que alguém pode ter nesse mundo, pequei um a um, examinando com cuidado a que categoria deveriam pertencer.

- Ele já comprou outro tênis – pensei. – Mesma marca e mesmo modelo! Primeiro artigo duplo.

Após algumas horas finalmente havia arrumado tudo e já estava pensando, muito satisfeito, em uma reforma para aumentar aquele local. Cada pecinha, cada pertence... Dava uma alegria enorme só de saber que eram _meus_, mesmo sem a autorização dele.

Se alguém aí acha que eu o amo, digo-lhe que está enganado. Já amei e garanto-lhe que quem ama não faz isso que estou fazendo com ele. Sinceramente, não sei, nunca pensei nisso. Talvez seja alguma obsessão maluca, mas acho que essas não são as palavras certas. Apenas... gosto disso e mais nada.

Tomei um rápido banho quente e logo antes de me deitar ouvi alguém batendo na porta. Será que o vizinho queria o seu carro de volta?

- Já vai, já vai!...

Enruguei minha testa assim que vi dois homens um tanto mais altos do que eu e apresentando-se como _Polícia de Investigação Japonesa_. Logo eu, sempre tão cuidadoso...

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? - perguntei, tentando parecer o mais educado possível.

- Pode. Tem um rapaz querendo falar com você. E ele achou que não conseguiria fazer isso soz...

- É ele!...

Aoi vinha se aproximando. O pânico tomou conta de mim por alguns seis segundos. Já me via preso, dentro de uma cadeia suja e imunda. Tinha decidido: _eles não iriam descobrir_.

- Loiro, alto, olhos mel. É ele. Está me perseguindo e furtando meus bens. Robou minha moto! Cadê. Minha. Moto?

- Quê? - avancei um pouco na direção de Aoi – Quem pensa que é...

- Vocês viram o vídeo. É ele mesmo. Podem revirar a casa.

- Nem a pau! – coloquei-me na frente do portão – Daqui ninguém passa, podem sair daqui, aqui não tem nada pra ser revirado.

Eu fiz de tudo. Tudo mesmo. Cheguei até a agredir Aoi por isso. E não pude evitar de ficar triste quando vi um enorme caminhão chegando, levando todos os meus artigos colecionáveis para a cruel desorganização e falta de cuidados de Aoi e minhas mãos sendo algemadas.

Voz de prisão, advogados, juízes, espera, corre-corre e no fim eu havia sido condenado a 19 anos de cadeia.

Talvez algum dia eu me arrependa disso.

Mas, só para ver seu rosto todo contrair-se em satisfação quando ele reencontrou novamente sua moto. Sim, eu faria tudo de novo.

**Owari **  
----------

N.A.:

Pois é... Espero que tenham gostado, ela surgiu de sete palavrinhas que eu peguei no Aurélio... O Uru funcionou como uma espécie de Maru, já que eu virei um fã maluca do Aoi. É incrível o que solos de guitarra fazem com você... _Ela começou a gostar dele depois de ver o solo de Cassis. _AOIÉSUGOI!

Bom Fim De Semana, Pessoas!


End file.
